


ninjago angst week 2020

by whatsthepointe



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, each chapter will have the appropriate tws, finally finished like a week late :), kinda s13 spoilers?, slight pixane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthepointe/pseuds/whatsthepointe
Summary: oneshots based off of the angst week prompts-1. past2. alone6. sickness7. future
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Didn't I do it for you?

**Author's Note:**

> angst week day 1- prompt: past  
> Tw: suicidal idealization, panic attack
> 
> Perhaps Dr. Julien was right- maybe Zane’s memory switch would come in handy again.
> 
> -post season 11-

The ninja had tried to describe what being cold felt like to Zane many times before.

Having finally experienced it, Cole’s description of the feeling was the best- he supposed that was because the earth ninja knew what it was like to not feel anything- but that is neither here nor there. 

Truthfully, none of their descriptions truly captured the numbing and unforgiving bite of freezing snow and ice.

The ice ninja had not left his room in quite a few days. He wasn’t sure he could show his face to the others anymore. After all, being a ninja meant you protected people.

Not killed them.  _ Not killed them. _

Zane rolled over in his bed and pulled the blanket up over his face. He had stayed within the confines of his bedroom for over a week now, not wanting to leave the comforting warmth his quilt and mattress brought him.

He let himself drift off into sleep again- and even though he did not require sleep at all, he found himself fading out of consciousness more often than before- than before-  _ than before you froze an entire realm. _

Sleep was a perfect escape, an ideal world where he did not remember nor feel guilt for any past actions. Sleep was excusable, too. Zane learned to lie to himself. Every minute, every hour, the same little lie played over in his head- “ _ you’re just tired, you’ll be fine tomorrow. Get some sleep.” _

He was not fine tomorrow. Or the next. 

He hadn’t been fine for sixty years.

“ _ That wasn’t you. That was the Ice Emperor.” _

Another lie.

Zane was always freezing in the Never Realm. He wished so, so badly he could forget what being cold felt like.

A week and a half since the ninja’s return and Zane had not left his room. The others had tried many times to comfort him, offer him some sort of solace, but even still Zane would not face them. He normally mumbled some response to their generosity in return, but for the past week his interactions had been limited to one of his friends saying some variation of  _ “Hey, Zane, are you alright?”  _ and from underneath his quilt and the half-sufficient answer would sound.  _ “I’m okay.” _

He knew none of his friends believed him, but thankfully they respected his boundaries. 

***

For the first time in quite a while, Zane stood up. He kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, as if it warded away any bad memories of the past sixty years.

_ Perhaps a trip to the kitchen would be bearable,  _ he supposed. Besides, all he had to do was cross his bedroom, down the hallway, and there! Maybe he’d talk to Kai, laugh with Cole and Jay, play around with Lloyd and Pixal, and drink some tea with Wu.  _ That would be bearable. _

Zane took a shaky breath in and took a step towards his room’s door.  _ You can do this. _ Some vague notion in the back of his mind told him that was another lie, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it came. 

A few more light steps and he was at the door. He was careful not to make any noise, he didn’t want to really bring any attention to himself- if anything, out of basic instincts that come along with being a ninja-

_ -but you’re not a ninja anymore, are you? You’re a murderer. _

Zane smiled to himself and repressed the thought. He reached out silently and his fingers graced the doorknob. It was just a doorknob- he had opened doors before, right? Why was this so difficult?

More so of a last-minute attempt at stalling his first appearance to his friends in a week, he figured he needed to ditch the blanket. 

He shrugged the quilt off and folded it neatly back on his bed.  _ That wasn’t so bad, was it, Zane? _ No, he supposed it wasn’t.

He made his way slowly back to the doorframe and reached for the handle again.

_ It was freezing. _

It was cold to the touch, and suddenly the door seemed large,  _ too large _ . He turned around and let himself slide down the wall- he scrutinized his bedroom and all at once it was too big and too small. He deserved to be in a jail cell. He deserved much less than his little bedroom. 

The floor was cold, but he could not stand. He wanted to forget. He did not want this anymore. He could not be a ninja, he could not continue on as a hero when he was the villain to an entire realm.

Zane acknowledged his breathing but made no effort to control it. He did not want any of this anymore.

_ But, Zane,  _ he thought,  _ you can’t continue to live with a blanket wrapped around you. _

He was right. He couldn’t continue to live with himself after the ice emperor-

_ Your friends would be sad if you never saw them again and just stayed in your bedroom. _

That much wasn’t another lie, and the ice ninja finally ceased his sporadic breathing. In on four, out on eight.

Zane glanced down at his torso...his memory switch. All he had to do was flip it, and he would still be Zane, but not the ice emperor. He would be himself. He would not remember the formling’s  _ screams _ and their fresh blood in the snow-

It would be so easy to just flip the switch. Easier than turning a doorknob, anyways.

His father, before he had passed, had flipped his memory switch so he wouldn’t be sad about his death. He had told Zane that he might need the switch again, that  _ he left it for Zane. Julien did it for him. In the long run,  _ he had said, _ this would be better. _

And, really, Zane reasoned, it’s all the same as years ago if he flipped it now. He didn’t want to be sad anymore. He didn’t want to remember, just like how his father who loved and cared for him didn’t want him to remember his passing.

_ But no,  _ the same little voice of reason sounded in his mind,  _ do you know how ridiculous you’re sounding? You wouldn’t be Zane anymore.  _

Zane huffed. Another lie.

***

It was Lloyd who was tasked with checking on Zane tonight, even though they could all probably guess what response he would get.

The green ninja made his way to the nindroid’s room, the last little bit of hope that Zane might come to fading as he stopped at his door.

He knocked softly, looking down at his feet. “Hey, buddy,” he squinted-  _ was that a shadow at the door? Was it Zane?-  _ “it’s Lloyd, I was just checking in...again.”

To Lloyd’s surprise, the door creaked open, revealing a fragile nindroid with a quilt draped loosely around his shoulders.

“Who is Zane?”


	2. Harumi always lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst week day 2- prompt: alone  
> tw: torture, psychological trauma
> 
> Harumi was a little bit crazier than lloyd originally thought.

When Lloyd came to, he was first made aware of the chains on his ankles and wrists, and then the numbing pain he was in.

His head ached, but he managed to blink his eyes awake, slowly once, then twice, before forcing his eyelids to remain open.

The room was stark white,  _ blindingly _ white, and familiar in a cold and disgusting sense. Lloyd’s hands flexed against the cuffs, his mind desperately racing to put the pieces together-

_ Ah, right, the NGTV Building raid didn’t go too well. _ And now he was here, the venerated green ninja chained to the floor of god knows where. In a burst of energy, he pulled with all his might at the cuffs, but subconsciously he knew that he was not going anywhere soon. 

“Stop doing that, now, save your energy. I’m not going to kill you,” a voice deadpanned. The speaker sat in the corner of the room, covertly invisible to Lloyd until now.

His head jerked in the direction of the voice. 

“Harumi.”

Their eyes met. Even though the master of energy was in the presence of a princess, he felt so goddamn  _ alone _ .

Lloyd let his eyes fall, choosing to focus on the myriad of dark stains tainting his gi. His position seemed so mocking, so pathetic, to have the  _ great green ninja _ held prisoner to some sadistic teenage girl. He had lost the fight and the imminent destruction of the world was his fault.

“Don’t act surprised, Lloyd, I think you knew from the start who was on the winning team.” The Jade Princess’ head tilted. “But that all doesn’t matter now, does it? Because now the elephant is in the room, Greenie-”

“ _ Don’t call me that-” _

From the corner of the cell, Harumi’s eyes widened. She put her hand to her heart, still staring at her prey, as if hurt by some invisible force.

“I don’t think you’re in much of a position to give me any attitude,” she scoffed, “but I must say, I admire your spunk. Always have.”

Lloyd strained against the cuff, knowing it would do him no good. Silently, he reprimanded himself for wasting valuable energy that he had.

He let himself relax, as much as possible, opting to lay in a helpless heap on the cold floor rather than fight a losing battle. A battle that was lost a long, long time ago, when the Bounty was ripped to shreds and his father took over Ninjago City.

“I was like you once. So...full of  _ life _ ,” she stood from her corner of the room and began to walk towards her prisoner, “but you know how the story goes. You killed my parents. A few years later, and now we’re here.”

The Quiet One towered over his weak and curled position on the floor. The ninja wished he could reply with some crude, calculated response, but he knew she was right. He was the reason Harumi was orphaned. All his fault. 

“What?” she asked spitefully. “I thought you were the Green Ninja. Nothing more to say? Pathetic.”

_ Harumi always lies. _ Newfound confidence, just a  _ little _ more energy, and Lloyd could break the chains and make his escape. He just had to push himself off the floor, and-

Harumi’s heels crushed the ninja’s palms.

“What are you doing? I’m not done with you,” her voice had a cutting edge to it. With a satisfied smirk on her face, she pressed her foot into the ground, effectively crushing Lloyd’s fingers.

As the green ninja whimpered, she couldn’t help but feel slightly more satisfied. It was almost laughable. Her eyes shone underneath her unkempt bangs, her gaze fixed directly on the limp ninja. 

_ “Do you feel guilty?” _

“Stop,  _ please,” _

She eased the pressure on his fingers and removed her foot from the ninja’s hands. A little puddle of tears told her that the poor ninja was already breaking.

Harumi saw red. She would not have pinned Lloyd on being much of the begging type. She grabbed him by the hair, pulling his light body into an upright position. 

_ “I said do you feel guilty?” _

Tears shone in the ninja’s eyes and dried blood stained his temples, dying his blond hair a sickening shade of brown but the princess had no ounce of remorse. She watched as his face crumpled. 

His voice was barely above a whisper.  _ “Please don’t hurt me.” _

She dropped him and chuckled. “No, I don’t really plan on hurting you too much,” she rolled her eyes, “not physically, at least.” Her face became stoic and she took a deep breath in. “But there’s only so much more pain a girl can inflict after forcing you to watch your friends get torn apart in some stupid flying ship.”

Lloyd suppressed any feelings from seconds ago and held his chin high.  _ Harumi always lies. _

“You’re lying. You always lie. My friends will save me. Nya will come for me.”

“Your friends? Oh, I took care of them in the news building.”

She crouched down until her eyes were level with Lloyd’s red ones, “they’re dead, Lloyd. I don’t think they will come to save you anytime soon.” 

_ Harumi always lies.  _ Lloyd felt weak. She  _ had _ to be lying,  _ she must have been, _ Nya was stronger than that, she  _ wasn’t dead- _

In a last fit of defiance and desperation, Lloyd held his head high. “You  _ always _ lie.”

The Quiet One stood up and brushed herself off, her face remaining emotionless as ever. 

“We shall see.”

She spun around, her heels making the repetitive  _ click-clack _ on the floor as she advanced towards the cell’s exit. 

The sound abruptly stopped when Harumi reached the door, the silence waiting to be filled by her bitter voice. 

“Oh, and Lloyd? Don’t get your hopes up too high about your friends coming back from the dead, not yet at least. You haven’t even seen your dad yet.”


	3. The Garden Will Grow in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst week day 6- prompt: sickness  
> tw: death, cancer, blood mention
> 
> Lilly didn’t have much time left- she was just a ticking time bomb.

The moment her son was born, Lilly knew she would not live to see him grow up. 

She knew she would not be alive to see him become a ninja, to join her other friends’ children, or to assume the role as “protectors of Ninjago City.”

As she held Cole in her arms for the very first time, she knew her days with him were very limited. Since her diagnosis, Lilly had only ever heard the same thing from doctors: her death was just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. She supposed the worst thing about bombs was how destructive they were- they completely obliterated everything close to them. She would know, she’s had to diffuse a few before. 

Before she got pregnant, specialists told her she had “non-small cell lung cancer.” They had told her “It's able to be removed with surgery, it’s serious but not always fatal.”

They had  _ said. _

At six months pregnant, she had been told that she had small cell lung cancer. A cancer with only a 27% chance of  _ not _ killing her within the next five years.

_ But by FSM,  _ she promised herself when she saw Cole for the first time,  _ I am going to make the most of whatever time I have left with my son. _

Cole was about two when he started asking questions. “Why has Mommy always been sick?”

“It’s cancer, son,” Lou had sighed.

“Oh,” Cole fiddled with his thumbs. “Okay.” 

The answer seemed to not satisfy the toddler, and he pulled at his father’s shirt again. “Will she get better? Will the cancer go away?”

“No, buddy.”

Cole could tell that his dad didn’t seem very happy, so he left the topic alone. He figured he could ask his mom about it anyways. Plus, Cole  _ knew  _ she would get better. 

_ Daddy’s wrong, _ he told himself.  _ Mama will get better. _

Time moved slowly, but five years passed and Lilly was still alive. Doctors called it a miracle, but really, Lilly knew that word was just a guise to mask the inevitability of her death. Saying she was still alive due to some miracle was the equivalent of saying that they could do nothing in their own power to buy her more time on this earth, with her husband and son.

Every time she heard the word “miracle” she flinched- not that she wasn’t thankful for her time, but because it reminded her that she would not get to see Cole grow up.

_ A ticking time bomb, that’s all you are. _

Even though she was confined to her bed, she had made it to Cole’s eleventh birthday. She had lived six more years than expected, which meant that she knew this was probably her son’s last birthday she would live to see.

Lou seemed to at least acknowledge the fact, too, but he had never really been good with dealing with things...like emotions, or moral support. 

Cole seemed to just be happy with the fact that he was able to celebrate with both of his parents. It was nice, comforting in a way. It was terrifying, too. 

After Cole’s birthday, Lilly’s health went on a downward spiral.

Coughing up blood and experiencing enormous amounts of pain became an hourly affair. The hospital turned into a home, and her family became “visitors.” It was almost dehumanizing, in a sense that only made the former master of earth feel guilty for dragging Lou and eventually Cole into her life.

Her final night was predicted, and even though medics had been wrong about her demise in the past, one need not be any sort of medical professional to tell that the doctor’s words were true.

Lou and Cole stayed by her side until the very end, until her lungs finally gave out and the sporadic  _ beep _ of the heart rate monitor came to an agonizing and still frequency.

_ Years later, Cole realized that he never really came to terms with her death, he just buried them deep, and let flowers grow in their place. Perhaps there was so much pain in his story that he tried to find beauty in the smallest pockets of his childhood; flowers reminded him of his mother and they were beautiful. Soon, a garden would grow, and in time, so would he.  _


	4. When the Hourglass Runs Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst week day 7- prompt: future
> 
> tw: death, suicide and suicidal themes
> 
> Many years into the future, Pixal and Zane reflect on the past.

Death was always a fanatical topic at dinner tables, partly because each ninja tended to die rather frequently. It was always brought up in a joking manner ( _“I dunno, Cole’s died, like, four times at this point,”_ or _“Zane, after Prime Empire, I don’t think you’ve died the most times now!”_ ), and truthfully, it wasn’t really something the ninja had given much heavy consideration to in the past. They were always taught to avoid death- to cheat it- they were ninja; it was kind of their job to protect, which is something you can’t do if you’re dead. Plus, the point of existing is to stay alive for as long as you can, anyway.

It is really so unfortunate that death is not a fleeting matter, unlike youth. It is so, so sad that the inevitability of mortality affects everything. 

Occasionally, in a fit of existential panic, Lloyd would remember that he was going to outlive Nya, Jay, Kai, and Cole by at least a few hundred years. But for now, while they were still teenagers, that wasn’t something for him to worry about. Zane and Pixal had told him it wasn’t something for him to worry about yet.

Then teenage years turned into the twenties, then twenties into thirties, and so forth- such is life. 

Lloyd, Pixal, and Zane had to watch their friends grow old, to watch them age; to Lloyd, there was nothing more painful than the thought that they were all going to die and he still had a good portion of his life that he would have to live without them. But, hey- they had all made it into their seventies, which if you asked Lloyd when he was a teenager how long they would live to be, he would have set the bar a little lower.

But then Cole was diagnosed with the same illness that killed his mother when she was barely in her thirties, and the beloved team ninja was forced back into the reality that they were all going to die sooner or later, and it was probably going to be sooner.

_“We made bets on who was going to die first, do you remember?” Kai had said after the former black ninja informed them of his diagnosis. Even though his tone was humorous, his wrinkles furrowed and his eyes drooped._

_“Yeah, I think I said it would be you, dumbass,” Cole laughed, which promptly turned into a rattling cough._

_“Ka-arma,” Jay smirked. Nya smacked him across the face._

And then Cole was dead within two weeks. 

Then Kai, then Jay, then Nya, all only a few years later.

“They lived long lives, Lloyd,” Zane had mentioned one day. “I am so glad we were a part of them. We will see them again in due time.”

Lloyd prayed he was right.

***

Lloyd had made a comfortable living with Pixal and Zane. The three had moved out of Ninjago City, to a quiet and comfortable cottage near Ignacia, where they mostly kept to themselves. 

They each tried at least once a month to all visit their friend’s graves, which was normally easier said than done. When they did go, they were alone- Lloyd liked to spend personal time with each of his friends, and he supposed Zane and Pixal had the same logic. 

Years passed, and life droned on quietly. There were no new threats to the safety of the city, no new evils or big bads to defeat. 

Lloyd began to age. Slowly, surely, but he was aging, and grew to look more and more like his father with each new wrinkle or sign of age, which was often the butt of Zane’s jokes.

Three hundred years later, and the three of them had shifted into a routine with a strong sense of normalcy. It was nice. 

It was very nice, actually, Lloyd had decided. He no longer had to worry about people in his life leaving him.

But at four hundred years, he began to worry about his leaving of Zane and Pixal. Wu had lived to be nearly five hundred and thirty years old, but as Lloyd only had a fraction of the godlike blood that Wu had, he feared he would not last much longer.

Not only that, but Lloyd found himself getting much more tired and fatigued considerably more frequently.

The three always started out their mornings on the veranda of their cottage, talking and chatting about whatever subject was most relevant to their quaint lives. 

“I’m very old now,” Lloyd had said one day. 

“We all are, Lloyd,” Zane pointed out. Pixal lightly squeezed Zane’s hand as if to say _really?_

“When I die, what will happen to you all?”

Pixal whipped her head around to face the former green ninja and stared him in the eyes. “Do not talk like that, Lloyd,” she scolded. “Don’t worry about us. Don’t say that.”

That was the end of the matter until Lloyd’s health only continued to decline. 

By four hundred and twenty-three years old, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was practically bedridden, his extended longevity catching up to him.

He knew he didn’t have much longer on this earth.

Zane and Pixal has been taking care of him to the best of their ability, but death is unavoidable, even for the green ninja. 

“I’m sorry,” Lloyd had managed one night, his voice raspy and weak.

“For what, Lloyd?” Zane gently raised the his torso and propped him up with a pillow.

“For leaving you and Pixal.”

“Do not be sorry, Lloyd,” Zane replied with a solemn tone. “Just say hello to our old friends, would you?” 

A small tear rolled down Zane’s cheek and he held Lloyd’s hands. The nindroid was mostly sure the other boy had nodded.

Lloyd died peacefully in his sleep two nights later.

***

Zane and Pixal sat on the porch, just as they did every morning, admiring the birch trees and various wildlife, occasionally pointing at a deer or falcon or fox that happened to cross their vision.

It had been a mere three months since the green ninja’s death, with only the two nindroids left to keep each other company. But this morning, this morning was different- Zane was ‘in a funk,’ as Lloyd would have said, and the recollection of Lloyd’s funny vocabulary made Pixal laugh.

“What is funny, Pixal?”

“You seem weird today, that is all,” Pixal met his eyes, “as Lloyd would have said, ‘you are in a funk.’ Are you alright?”

“I’m splendid. In fact, I was thinking of fixing a cake in a minute. How does chocolate sound?”

“That sounds nice, Zane.”

Now Pixal knew something was definitely wrong- Zane only made cakes when something was bothering him.

But even as she watched Zane move inside to the kitchen and put on an apron, she began to think about the question that was heavy-set in her mind, as well.

_How much longer of this?_

They were nindroids. They could not die from natural causes- how many more years would she live to see?

_Pixal,_ she mentally scolded herself, _stop thinking like that._ _You’re being silly._

You’re being silly.

She stood from the rocking chair, collected herself, and went inside to help Zane- Pixal too found baking rather enjoyable. 

Zane asked her to prepare some icing, so she fiddled with the sugar, cocoa, and milk, until she had a consistency presentable enough to self-proclaimed Master Chef Zane. 

...which, naturally, there was an issue with.

“See, Pixal, you must add more powdered sugar than milk, that way it stays fluffy,” he dipped his finger into the mixture, “but it still tastes good.” With a swift motion, he scooped some more icing with his finger and smeared it on the girl’s nose. 

“Zane!”

Through her frustration, she could not help but laugh, and thus a food fight broke out between them.

By the time they were through, an even layer of flour-coated the kitchen counters and floor, cocoa stained on their garments, and icing was in every place imaginable. 

Zane stood and helped Pixal to her feet and almost stood in awe of the impressive mess they had made. 

Pixal hugged Zane, mostly in an effort to get his clothes significantly more adulterated than they already were. “I would have maybe expected this from Lloyd, not from you.”

The master of ice closed his eyes. “We should probably clean up.” 

“Right,” Pixal shoved him playfully as she made her way to the cleaning supplies underneath the sink. She handed Zane a broom and kept a cloth for herself. 

She picked up a photo frame that had been completely caked in flour and began to wipe it off. Underneath was a framed picture of her friends, some four hundred years ago, after some valiant battle.

She exhaled loud enough for Zane to notice. 

“When will we see them again, Zane?”

“I- I am unsure,” he sighed, “I have been wondering the same.” He swept the flour into a neat little pile in the middle of the floor.

“You have?”

The nindroid looked lost in thought for a moment. “Yes,” he said decisively. “That is why I have been acting weird lately, I suppose.”

“Even though it’s been hundreds of years since their passing, I still miss them so, so much. Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh, Pixal, I hope not.”

The rest of the kitchen was cleaned in a thoughtful silence. 

The cake was finished and set on the small dining table, with two rocking chairs on one half of the table and a third chair cast off to the side. 

Zane sat down in a chair, and pulled the other out for Pixal to sit beside him. He cut the cake, his hands moving more clumsily than before- Pixal thought he seemed lost in his mind, and she would know- she’s been stuck there before. He carefully set a piece of cake on each plate.

“Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come.”

Pixal couldn’t help but laugh at Zane’s sudden use of Julius Caesar. “That is Shakespeare. Why quote it now?”

“Because it does not apply to us. We will not meet a necessary end.”

She tuned back down to her cake. “That is true.”

She poked at the chocolate for a moment before setting her fork back down. “What are you suggesting? I assume this has something to do with the conversation earlier.”

“I’m just saying I do not think we will ever see Cole, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, or Jay ever again by any natural means.”

Pixal considered his words for a moment before grabbing Zane’s hand. “I have an idea,” she said cautiously- it was risky, unsettling, and terrifying- “but only if you are totally sure about it.”

***

2 weeks since the cake baking incident and Zane and Pixal had finished eating all of the cake. Zane had immediately agreed to Pixal’s idea- he had been toying with the same idea for some time, too, he admitted.

[MANUAL SHUTDOWN DISABLED. OVERRIDE?]

Zane’s fingers wrapped around Pixal’s. The rocking chairs swept back and forth, a gentle sway, just as they had every morning, like this was some part of their routine.

Pixal looked to Zane, her voice barely above a whisper: “Are you sure you want to do this, Zane?”

The nindroid smiled softly. “They are waiting for us, Pixal,” he continued holding her hand, “I can’t wait to see them again.”

Pixal followed Zane’s gaze to the same framed photo sitting across from their chairs.

“I cannot wait either, Zane.” 

There was a silence, but not the dreadful kind- the kind of silence that is warm, welcoming, and comfortable. 

“I love you, Pixal.”

He gripped her hand tighter.

“I love you, Zane. So much.”

[OVERRIDE.]

***

Soft light cascaded through trees with golden leaves, and a small breeze gently rustled the leaves. The place seemed familiar, in a very distant way, but the two nindroids could not recall anytime they would have visited such a place with this ethereal beauty.

“You two are late,” a familiar voice sounded behind them.

The two turned around, hands still linked, to face their friends. Cole stood in the middle, a tender smile spreading across his face.

“We are here now, friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that's all :) this chapter was my fav but dear god it took me SO LONG to write (that is, in fact, why this is like a week late)
> 
> cross posted on my tumblr: imthepointe.tumblr.com


End file.
